Something like Fatherhood
by Deltastar
Summary: What is Haruka feelings, when it comes about kids.


----I don't own characters. And if you don't like pairing or yuri (girl/girl) don't read, after this enjoy-----  
  
Something like Fatherhood  
  
Tenoh Haruka was sitting on bench waiting to Kaioh Michiru. Looking little kids who were playing with their parents. Every time Haruka looked those happy kids with their parents, she felt emptiness in her heart.  
  
She never had been thinking to get pregnant. But she was sad because she wouldn't ever get Michiru pregnant.  
  
They were been talking about object and Michiru had made her point clear that she wanted to get pregnant and have kids. And Haruka wanted give baby to her with all of her heart. But she just couldn't give that. These times she just hated to be girl. She hate it, hate it so much.  
  
"Haruka?" soft voice said behind her.  
  
When Haruka turned around, she saw her aquamarine haired partner standing there. "Hey...." Haruka rose up. Michiru smiled, reaching up to kiss Haruka to cheek.  
  
"Hey, pretty one..." Haruka kissed Michiru gently. Feeling Michiru's soft lips pressing Haruka's own lips.  
  
When they a parted, Haruka looked long time in eyes of Michiru. "You're so beautiful. Like only perfect cherry flower in whole world." Haruka said, sitting down to bench, pulling Michiru next to her.  
  
They sit there looking little kids, hand in hand. Until one mother sit down to same bench with Haruka and Michiru.  
  
"Hey, I have been seeing you two here before. You're parents too?" woman asked.  
  
"No. Even we love so much kids." Michiru smiled to woman. When Haruka lowered her head, closing her eyes. Trying to get idea off her head.  
  
"Oh, that's sad. You two look like perfect parents. I hope you two would one day get kids...." Woman said. Same time little girl started to cry on play field. "Oh, I'm sorry. My daughter seems to need me. Excuse me...." Woman told and hurried to girl.  
  
"Pretty little girl...." Michiru smiled, turning looking at Haruka. Who was looking down. "Haruka, are you okay?" Michiru touched Haruka's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, can we go?" Haruka snapped angrily. Walking to car without word, opening door at Michiru.  
  
They drive home, saying a word. Even Michiru sense that something bothered Haruka, she didn't ask. If Haruka wanted to tell her something, she would by her time.  
  
When they get back home Haruka rushed inside, not even bother to lock car doors. Michiru walked after Haruka inside, hearing door slammed somewhere upstairs.  
  
"HARUKA! Are you okay?" Michiru yelled, when she remove her coat. There was no answer. "Haruka?" Michiru walked on stairs. No answer. Michiru started to get worry; it wasn't like Haruka at all to act like this. Michiru walked upstairs, opening their bedroom door. Finding Haruka curl up in ball. Michiru heard soft sobs. "Haruka? Why are you crying?"Michiru asked.  
  
"Nothing...." Haruka sobbed.  
  
"Tell me. I need to know...." Michiru sit next to Haruka, warping her hands around blond tomboy.  
  
"I'm sorry, Michiru. I'm so sorry." Haruka said in whisper. Burying her face in Michiru's neck.  
  
"Why you are sorry?" aquamarine haired woman looked her partner surprising.  
  
"Because I can't ever get you pregnant. You can't ever have kids. Just because of me." Haruka told. "It's okay if that you want someday leave me, so you can have kids...." Haruka pulled herself away. But Michiru hold blond near by herself.  
  
"Don't ever say that again!" Michiru started to cry. "Don't you dare say something like that again, that I would leave you one day. I love you. It feels sad when I know that you can't get me pregnant, but If I ever want kids, I would want them with you. I want they would be like you and me. Where in the hell you get that idea that you would except me to leave you?"  
  
"When I met you, I wanted so much to be father figure. I wanted that I would have family. I wanted that family with you." Haruka closed her eyes.  
  
"You're my family. It's okay, if it would be always like this, just you and me. But you're always my family. You're always my only one where I reach when I start to fall. You're my prince in shining armor. And I know what we do; we do it for glory of love. If ever there's come time when there's nothing left, but even that time I could say to you; I love you." Michiru kissed Haruka's tears away. "My search is over. 'Cause you're with me all the time."  
  
"Michi...." Haruka started.  
  
"Shhh.... Don't say anything. Just let me hold you." Michiru pulled Haruka closer, feeling young blond to warp her hand over Michiru.  
  
They sit there long time, just listening their beats of heart. Until Haruka break the silent. "Michi?"  
  
"Yes, love?" Michiru asked softly.  
  
"You want go and try I could get you pregnant?" Haruka asked.  
  
"I thought that we talked this...." Michiru looked at Haruka in eyes. Sawing her partner to look at her with that special shade of eyes. "Well.... I don't think it would harm to try...." Michiru smiled, removing Haruka shirt away. Reaching to kiss Haruka to neck, when Haruka kick the bedroom door close....  
  
----The End-----  
  
*Dear readers, few last words. I'm sorry for my spelling mistakes in story. English isn't my native language. So, I hope you would understand my spelling mistakes in story, but I try to learn. Thank you for patience.* 


End file.
